


One Lovely Morning

by 1337Kitty (Fluff_and_stuff)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_and_stuff/pseuds/1337Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one shot about Cullen becoming a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lovely Morning

“Silvia… Good morning, love,” Cullen softly greeted as he pressed warm and tender lips against hers. She hummed appreciation with a smile, and shifted in the quilt-covered bed. The sky, visible through the curtains, had begun to pale at the onset of dawn. “And good morning to you too,” Laying his head on her swollen belly, the Commander nuzzled the elf’s abdomen to planting another kiss on it. Silvia Lavellan stirred, running her fingers through Cullen’s hair before sitting up on her elbows.

“You are up early.”

“Today I train the new recruits. We’ll be out of Skyhold for most of the day,” Cullen stated, pausing to kiss her forehead, “Make sure to take it easy, I wouldn’t want to miss our child’s arrival."

Giggling, she said, "I’m not due for another month. You won’t miss anything.”

“Have we thought of any names yet?”

“You should maybe leave the naming part to me. If you name people like you named Dog, we will end up with a child named Child.”

“Excuse me? I would most definitely name it Tiny Person,” he said giving a hearty laugh before continuing, “Anyway, you are probably right. Naming isn’t a strength of mine."

"I will try to think of some names before you return. If it's a boy, are you going to teach him how to wield a sword?”

He laughed, "Of course! I'll definitely be teaching him sword skills."

"And if it's a girl?"

"She will, without question, be the most skilled swords-woman in all of Thedas" Cullen said with a smirk. Resting his hand over Silvia's, he ran his thumb over her soft skin and gave a light squeeze. "But it matters not to me whether we have a son or daughter- I'll love our child all the same."

Silvia returned his smirk with one of her own. "Me too." 

 “I’ll be back before nightfall. I love you. Both of you,” Cullen said kissing Silvia and her stomach once more.

“We love you too,” the elf said, sighing happily as she snuggled back into her pillow.


End file.
